Teenage Magic Ninja Dragon
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: Dominic knows she's not supposed to get involved with human but sometimes she just can't help it especially when she meets the ninja turtles and she learns what it truly means to be a leader for her own kind. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow Mysti too tight" Dominic told her friend. "Sorry" Mysti said loosening the ties on the dress. "Are you nervous" Dominic asked fixing her long blonde hair into a bun. "A bit. I mean this was supposed to be Tonya's big night not mine." Mysti said. "So she's still missing?" Dominic asked. "Yeah nobody's seen her in weeks" Mysti said. "Hey don't worry about it this is your night to shine Mysti" Dominic said smiling at her friend. Dominic was proud of her friend. Mysti-Ane' was not someone you would expect to be able to dance. She had a heavy build that was never seen in dancers but she could out dance everyone in New York. In fact, she was one of the most inspiring people Dominic knew.

The two dancers walked backstage. They were surprised when several masked individuals dressed as ninjas leapt down from the upper balcony and surrounded the two of them. They closed in on them with weapons. Dominic took up a fighting stance and stepped in front of her friend. "Back off" Dominic growled thinking that they were here for her. "Stay out of this" one of the ninja's said and attacked but Dominic caught the attack throwing the man off balance. She did the same to a few more ninjas clearing a path. "Run" She told her friend and picking up the broad swords she kept hidden backstage. They were a bit thinner and lighter than most other broad swords. It made it much easier to defend herself. Mysti had almost made it to the door when someone in the craziest looking samurai suit either of them had ever seen cut her off. This was the Shredder. He raised his blades to strike Mysti down. Dominic was barely able to stop his attack in time. "Holy crap this guy is fast" Dominic thought to herself. "You insolent girl!" the Shredder growled knocking her to the side. "He's strong too" Dominic though getting back up. "You should have stayed quiet Tonya" the Shredder said. Mysti backed up. "Stop!" Dominic yelled stopping another attack. This time with one of her blades to his throat. "That's not Tonya. That's her twin sister Mysti" Dominic told him. "You truly expect me to believe that" he asked. "Mysti you got your phone with you?" Dominic asked. "Yeah" she squeaked. Dominic stuck one of her swords into the wooden floor keeping the one at his throat. "Gimme" Dominic said holding her hand back while keeping her eyes on the Shredder. She opened the flip phone. Luckily Mysti's screensaver was of her and her sister. "This proof enough for you?" Dominic asked holding the phone up for Shredder to see. He narrowed his eyes. "Very well. My apologies" he said. "Honest mistake" Dominic said withdrawing the sword poised at his neck not wanting to continue the conflict. "Foot clan move out" Shredder said signaling with his hand. Dominic handed the phone back to Mysti and pulled her sword out of the wood floor. "You are and impressive warrior" the Shredder commented. "As are you great master" Dominic responded bowing her head in acceptance of his compliment. She turned away as Shredder vanished guiding her terrified friend away as the ninja disappeared.

"Mysti I have a pretty good idea what happened to your sister." Dominic said to her friend. "What?" Mysti asked obviously still shaken. "If I had to guess I'd say witness protection has her stashed somewhere" Dominic said. "And they didn't think it was a good idea to tell her twin sister?" Mysti asked. "Are kidding me? The Feds are idiots." Dominic stated. "Girl you are too young to have had dealings with the feds" Mysti laughed. "You'd be surprised." Dominic commented. She was right most thirteen year olds didn't deal with this kind of stuff but then again she wasn't a normal girl. Mysti glanced at the swords in Dominic's hands. "Why are you carrying around real swords" She asked. Dominic laughed. "We live in a city literally full of crazy people. I never go anywhere without these" she said returning the swords to their sheathes. "Fair enough. But where did you learn to fight like that?" Mysti asked fixing her dark brown hair back into a bun. "Self-defense training" Dominic lied. Mysti seemed to accept this and vent on with the show. It was a complete success with Mysti triumphing in the spotlight.

Dominic walked down the street. It was late and there was hardly anyone else out. Even so the city was still loud. Dominic couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She didn't feel threatened however. Her swords were strapped to her back hidden under the large overcoat she wore. Dominic walked into the run down building where her apartment was. Dominic opened her apartment door but jumped in surprise as something fell down from the ceiling stopping just in front of her face. "Hi" said a voice to her. "Oh my gosh Sneaky you scared me!" She scolded the cobra. He just flicked his tongue at her. "Come here" she said holding out her arms. The six-foot-long king cobra dropped from the branch suspended from the ceiling curling around Dominic's shoulders as best as he could. Dominic caught the rest of him in her outstretched arms. The snake pulled the rest of himself onto her shoulders. It was his favorite spot to be. "I caught another rat" the cobra hissed proud of himself. He had a silly grin on his face which made Dominic laugh. "Sounds like you had an exciting night" she said as she unstrapped her swords and put them at the head of the bed. The snake stopped grinning. "What happened?" he asked. "What makes you think something happened?" She countered sitting on the bed. "You put your swords at the head of your bed instead of at the foot. You only do that when something has happened." the snake hissed. "Alright you win." She said stoking the snakes smooth tan scales. "Some guys attacked the theater before the performance looking for Tonya. Long story short I stopped them from killing Mysti and they left." She informed the snake. "Did they follow you from the theatre?" the snake asked. "I don't know" she confessed. "I will watch you tonight." The cobra stated. "Don't you always" Dominic laughed. She set the snake on the bed and prepared for sleep. Dominic climbed under the ragged blanket. Sneaky curled up next to her on top of the blanket staying warm from her body heat. His eyes fixed on the door. A slight breeze rolled through from her slightly opened window that she could never quite get to close as Dominic drifted into a light sleep.

In the darkness a ninja silently climbed down onto the fire escape. He opened a small bag and pulled out a small cobra. This was no normal cobra however. It had been modified to produce a venom that did not kill but merely paralyze its victims. The snake hissed angrily as the ninja forced it through the window and dropped to the floor. It slithered along the moving towards the heat of Dominic's body. Before the snake could even climb onto the bed, Sneaky dropped off the bed in front of the much smaller snake. They both displayed their hoods and vicious hissing escaped both of them. The little snake was hardly threatening to the cobra twice his size but he was extremely aggressive and struck barley missing the other cobra. Sneaky returned the strike with one of his own. The two snakes continually struck at one another. The loud hissing was enough to wake up Dominic. She turned on the light in time to watch Sneaky deliver the final strike to the throat killing the intruder. The smaller snake had bloody bite marks all over him. The sight of the dead snake saddened her. She picked up her own cobra looking him over for bites. She found none. A flash of movement caught her eye. It was the ninja. He quickly climbed out of view of the window. Dominic set the cobra in his habitat. "Stay here" she said as she picked up her swords.

Dominic wretched to stubborn window open. Her eyes turned purple as a few of her teeth sharpened and her claws extended. The ninja was fast but Dominic was faster. She used her claws to climb the outside of the fire escape. She was not letting this go. The ninja had made it halfway across the roof when the pommel of one of her swords struck him in the head knocking him to the ground. She had her other sword at the side of his neck. He rolled over to face her holding his hands up in surrender. "What's the big idea" She demanded. Her eyes were still purple and her claws still extended making her look even more intimidating. The ninja didn't answer. Dominic thought she could see him smiling through the mask. Out of nowhere ninja appeared on other rooftops and jumped to hers. Now she understood. Dominic kicked the sword she had thrown back up into her free hand as the ninja closed in on her. She dispatched many of her attackers not killing them, none of them being able to injure her in the process. She used her senses to their fullest but would not use her magic even if it wasn't a fair fight.

"Enough" The ninja backed away from her to reveal Shredder. "You" Dominic growled narrowing her eyes. She did not lower her swords. "Very impressive young one" he said stepping forward. "What do you want?" she demanded. "There is a battle going on going on between good and evil. I ask you to join my army of humble ninja in fighting this battle" Shredder said. "Oh so that's why you let loose a venomous snake in my apartment in order to kill me." Dominic counters. Shredder laughed. "It wouldn't have killed merely paralyzed. You will serve me." He commanded. "No." Dominic stated. "Very well, then you will die." He threatened signaling the ninja to attack. This time there were more of them. It was much harder to dodge attacks. There were four in particular who were dressed differently. They were the only ones who managed to land blows on her. Dominic was forced to bring her wings out in a burst of white fire and use them as shields. "Interesting" Shredder muttered as his elite sliced through the membranes in an attempt to get to her. Dominic was so focused on them he did not notice Shredder's approach until his sliced up her back causing her to drop to her knees. Blood seeped from her wounds. "Any last words?" he asked using the tip of his blades to make her look at him. "Burn!" she gasped. Her eyes glowed a brilliant purple as an explosion of fire sent Shredder and his warriors flying away from her. "I should have just done that in the first place." Dominic thought to herself before collapsing. The spell and blood loss had taken the last of her strength. The last thing she saw before the darkness over was giant turtles and guys in trench coats.

The guardians and turtles hurried to the fallen girl. Donatello examined her. "Guardians what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked. "We saw the Foot engaged in conflict." One of the guardians answered. "Guys she's barely breathing." Donatello informed them. "Worry not turtles." A guardian said picking her up. "We will care for her. The guardians hurried off before the turtles could ask any questions. "Well that was different." Mikey commented. "No kidding." Donatello replied, "Did that girl have wings?" "I remember when we were the weirdest things in the city." Mikey laughed. "She didn't even leave us any Foot ninja." commented looking at the surrounding roof tops. Suddenly groans caught their attention as some of the ninja got to their feet. "Oh yes she did." Raph smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That was the last thing Dominic remembered. And now there was darkness. She could hear voices. They sounded so distant but every time she tried to open her eyes she fell back into the darkness. Something was wrong. She could feel it and she needed to wake up. She could feel the darkness closing in on her again. This time she pushed back with everything she had. Her eyes glowed completely purple as she opened them. An unseen force exploded from her shattering the glass of the healing pod she was in. Alarms sounded as She dropped to the ground as the orange fluid she had been suspended in spilled out around her. It took a minute to focus and push herself up. She quickly realized that she wasn't wearing anything but that was the least of her concerns. "Over there!" someone called. Dominic shook her head trying to clear it. She growled as she tried to take a step forward and almost fell back to the ground. A pair of strong scaly hands kept her on her from falling. Dominic looked up to see an alligator in a lab coat holding her up. "Steady now." He said calmly. "What happened?" Dominic stammered. "You were hurt badly. We brought you here to heal you." the alligator informed her. "We?" Dominic asked. "Perhaps I could explain." A man said as he approached. "Thank you Leatherhead." Dominic wrapped her wings around her bare form. The man pulled open his stomach to reveal an alien. "My name is Mortu and I am of a species known as the Utrom." He informed her. "You're an alien?" Dominic asked. "Yes and I know what you must be thinking but I assure you we merely brought you here to heal you." Mortu assured. "The fight." Dominic recalled. "How long have I been out?" "Only about week and I must say you heal surprisingly fast even for a draconidaes." Mortu commented. "So you've encountered my kind before?" Dominic asked. "Yes they have always been a great help in aiding in our fight against our greatest enemy." Mortu informed her. Dominic tilted her head in confusion. "Your species are telepathic if I remember correctly perhaps it would be easier if I showed you." Mortu suggested. "Of course." Dominic said as she initiated the connection. A flood of memories of what had occurred entered her mind. "So you said I've been out for a week?" Dominic asked. Mortu nodded. "Then I need to get back. Everyone is probably freaking out that I disappeared for so long." Dominic informed him. "You're not alone?" Mortu asked sounding surprised. "No of course not. We tend to congregate together in large cities for safeties in fact I'd be surprised if that explosion I caused didn't wake up every dragon in that building." Dominic commented. "Speaking of which could you tell me where I am so I can get back?" "Of course. I'll have one of the guardians get you some clothes and escort you home." Mortu offered. "Don't worry about the clothes" Dominic said waving her hand. She was now wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and jeans. "Magic has its perks." She smiled. Both Leatherhead and Mortu gave surprised looks. "Sorry did I overdo it?" Dominic asked. "No its just dragons are usually so secretive with their magic." Mortu stated. "Oh right sorry about that." Dominic apologized. "Don't be." Mortu smiled.

Dominic was surprised that the Guardian could actually keep up with her as she leapt from roof to roof. It wasn't long before they reached her building. She landed on the roof without resistance but as the Guardian leapt to follow a black dragon appeared out of nowhere slashing him with her claws. The Guardian landed on his back and skidded into a kneeling position as he drew his katana in defense. The dragon growled as she advanced to attack but Dominic stepped in between the two. "Whoa! Whoa! Not a hunter. Not a hunter!" Dominic called as she brought her own wings up to shield the Guardian from attack. The black dragon was forced to come to an abrupt stop. The wind from the dragon's powerful wings whipped her black mane around as she landed. Dominic stared up into the glowing purple eyes of the fully grown sixteen-foot-tall dragon in front of her. "White Fire?" the dragon gasped as she pushed her nose into the girl's chest in affection. "Where have you been? We found the blood but not you. We have been searching the entire city for you!" Dominic held up a hand to stop the frantic dragon "It would just be easier to show you." The two dragons touched foreheads and a flood of memories pasted from the younger dragon to the older one. The black dragon sighed angrily. "We will talk about this later. For now, you might want to check on your pet. I believe he's worried about you." the black dragon half growled as she turned away. She transformed back into her human form in a vortex of blue fire and disappeared through the shadows.

Dominic turned to the Guardian who had risen back to his feet. "Are you hurt?" Dominic asked. "No, I'm fine." The Guardian assured. "I am so sorry Dusk Master attacked you. I obviously need to work on my perception." Dominic apologized. "Dusk Master and White Fire?" The Guardian questioned. "White Fire is my alias in dragon form so hunters don't figure out who we are in human form but I see no reason for that at the moment. My name is Dominic." She introduced. "Why White Fire?" the Guardian asked. Dominic's wings disappeared in a flash of white fire. "Apparently a white transformation fire is relatively rare." Dominic informed him. "Interesting." The Guardian smiled. He glanced out over the city. "I must go." He said moving to leave. "Guardian!" she called causing him to look back. "Despite what happened I want to help you and your people in anyway way I can. All you have to do is ask." "Thank you." The Guardian nodded before disappearing into the night.

Dominic entered her one room apartment through the window and was not at all surprised when her cobra practically tackled her as he curled around her shoulders. "Easy there killer!" She joked. "Where were you I was so worried!" the snake demanded. "Oh I am not going through this again." Dominic complained. "I knew you weren't dead. Despite what Dusk Master said, I just knew!" Sneaky hissed flicking his tongue at her. "That bas huh?" Dominic asked. Before he could answer there came a knock on her door. Dominic opened it and let Dusk Master in. Dominic had barley closed the door when she started in on her. "What were you thinking?" Dusk Master demanded. "I was thinking it would be a good idea not to die Mathilda." Dominic commented. "You wouldn't have had to defend yourself if you hadn't shown your skill in helping that human." Mathilda scolded. It was then that Sneaky spoke up. "Don't you dare scold her for her kindness in protecting her friend." He hissed baring his fangs and hood. Mathilda seemed taken aback by the cobra's boldness. "OK you're not helping." She told the snake as she put the snake in his warming tank. The snake began to pout. "So you're saying I should have let those ninja kill Mysti?" Dominic questioned. "I'm saying you need to look at the bigger picture. In saving that girl you revealed your skills. Even if they weren't your dragon powers you drew attention to yourself and by default all of us." Mathilda stated firmly. "I'm sorry for trying to do the right thing." Dominic sneered. Mathilda sighed in frustration. "You are so strong headed; you know that?" she asked the girl. "I'm told that's a quality in many good leaders." Dominic countered. This caught Mathilda off guard. "You are far from being a leader. Mathilda cautioned. "Isn't that what I'm here to learn?" Dominic asked. "Among other things." Mathilda admitted. "Listen you have been through a horrible tragedy. I want you to take some time to make sure you are healed." "I can do that." Dominic said.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the cold Dominic thought it best to go riding far outside the city. In her experience, there was nothing more therapeutic than interacting with a horse. She summoned Demon her massive blue eyed Friesian stallion across the dimensional barrier. The stallion gave a neigh as he nuzzled her warmly. "Hey buddy." Dominic greeted. "You ready to go for a ride?" "Do I have to wear a saddle?" Demon asked. "Unfortunately." Dominic sighed. The stallion snorted in frustration. "I know if I had my way I would ride you bareback but that's not possible right now." She informed the stallion.

Demon trotted through the snow with ease. Dominic loved his smooth trot. He would have made an excellent dressage horse. "So what happened?" Demon asked as they trotted along. "What makes you think something's wrong?" Dominic asked. "I can tell." Demon stated. Dominic sighed before telling him the whole story. "Dusk Master is right you did put yourself in danger but you went to easy on those ninjas." The stallion snorted. "Oh?" Dominic questioned. "You are too kind hearted sometimes. You could have easily taken them on with your magic and you had every right to use it but you didn't. You hesitated." Demon stated. "I thought I could take them without it." She admitted. "You're here to become a leader, right? That's one of the things you are going to learn is when to use your powers." The stallion stated. "What about the other thing?" Dominic asked. "Oh you were right to protect your friend. No one should fault you for that." He said. Dominic couldn't help but smile. "You ever think about becoming a full-time therapy horse?" she joked. "I don't think that would have the same outcome as with you." He snorted. Dominic laughed but stopped short when she saw dark smoke rising up to the sky. "Something's wrong." She gasped kicking the stallion into a canter.

They came upon an overturned car in flames but thankfully no one was inside. She pulled Demon to a stop and spotted a few people around a fallen man who was holding his arm. There was also a tourniquet around his leg. "Is everyone alright?" Dominic asked. "We need an ambulance but we can't get a signal one of them informed her. "I'll see if I can't find someone who has a land line." Dominic said turning her stallion and kicking him into a full gallop. She turned up the first driveway she came across. There was a very old farmhouse and barn. There was smoke rising from the chimney so someone had to be home. Mikey stepped out of the barn and gave a girlish scream just as Demon approached spooking the stallion. He reared up and jumped trying to avoid the giant turtle but he landed on ice and fell, rolling on his rider. The snow somewhat cushioned her head as it hit the frozen and her vision went dark. His momentum caused his roll to drag Dominic across the ground. The stallion got off her as quickly as he could. She did not pass out but felt extremely dazed and couldn't see anything. "Casey! Donnie! Somebody!" Dominic heard Mikey yell but he sounded like he was miles away. She felt Demon's soft muzzle against her cheek. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating. "Ow. That really hurt." She managed to say. "What happened?" Donatello demanded as he and Casey came running out of the house. Dominic recognized that voice. "Kid are you alright?" Casey asked as he approached. Demon reared giving a high-pitched scream as his hooves struck the air near Casey's head as he tried to protect his fallen rider. "Easy boy they're just trying to help." Dominic soothed as she tried to push herself up. Demon stopped his attack and let them approach. "You'll have to excuse his behavior. Demon doesn't like men." Dominic stated looking right at them. Demon snorted as if to confirm. "Donnie what are you doing?" Casey asked as the turtle moved closer to the girl. He was puzzled by her lack of reaction to them so he moved a finger slowly in front of her eyes. "No visual response. Can you see?" he asked. "Not at the moment." Dominic confirmed as she managed to get to her feet. She had to use demon for balance. "Alright I'll call you an ambulance so you can get checked out." Casey said. "Wait!" Dominic called remembering why she was here. "Don't worry about me. There's been a car accident up the road." "How bad?" Donatello asked. "Car in flames and guy in a tourniquet bad." She informed them. "And paramedics won't be much help to me." Mikey studied the girl for a moment. "You know you look really familiar for some reason." He commented. "You're right Mikey." Donatello confirmed. "I probably look a bit different without my wings and not covered in blood." Dominic stated. The turtles suddenly realized who she was. "Wings? Kid I think that head injury is worse than you realize." Casey commented. "No, it isn't Casey. Paramedics can't help her because she's not human." Donatello realized. "You got to be kidding me." Casey sighed "Then what are you?" "I am a dragon." Dominic informed them. "Well that would explain the wings." Mikey shrugged. "Donatello! Michelangelo!" Master splinter scolded appearing on the porch. "I know I taught you proper manners now bring this girl inside out of the cold."

They did as their master commanded as Casey called an ambulance. "I apologize for my son's rudeness…" Splinter said sitting opposite of her. "My name is Dominic and I owe your son's my life. If they hadn't found me when they did I might not be alive." She stated. "If there is any I can do in return." Suddenly Raph walked in. "Uh guys did I miss something?" he asked. "Raph that's the girl the Guardians helped." Donnie informed him. "The one who kicked the crud out of all those foot ninja?" Raph asked. "Funny how that's what you remember about me." Dominic commented. "You got skills kid." Raph shrugged. "Uh dude she's a dragon." Mikey informed him. "Mikey there's no way foot ninja took down a dragon." Raph said in disbelief. "Raphael!" Master splinter scolded. "It's alright." Dominic assured. "They didn't, their master did. I trying to do the honorable thing chose not to use magic against him until my life was in serious danger." The room suddenly went quiet. "What?" she asked. "What did you do to draw the Shredder's wrath?" Splinter asked eyeing her suspiciously. Even though she could not see it she could feel the shift in their chi. "He wanted me to serve him but when I said no he did not take my rejection well." She informed them. She would feel the energy of the room shift again as if it had taken a sigh of relief. "That sounds familiar." April commented. This caught Dominic's attention. "You've had dealings with him?" she asked. "He made a similar offer to my sons and when they refused a battle ensued. We managed to defeat the Shredder or so we thought. My son Leonardo was ambushed and severely injured. We were lucky enough to make it out of the city alive." Splinter informed her. "I se. That explains why everyone here tensed up when I mentioned him." Dominic stated. "I thought you couldn't see." Casey challenged. "I can't but I sensed when your Chi became uneasy." Dominic stated. "She means your life energy Casey." Donnie clarified. "Young dragon would it be possible for you to heal Leonardo?" Splinter asked changing the subject. "My healing abilities are novice at best." She admitted. "But I can try." "Thank you." Splinter nodded. "Where is Leo anyway?" Donnie asked his brothers. "He's out in the barn moping." Mikey informed him. "Again?" Raph sighed. "That's enough both of you!" Splinter scolded. "Yes sensei." The both said.

"I gotta know," Donatello asked. "You couldn't see anything earlier, how could you tell who we were?" "I recognized your voice. It was the last thing I heard before everything went dark." Dominic informed him. "Wow you remembered my voice after one time?" he asked. "Dragons are very much sound oriented creatures." She shrugged as she stepped around an obstacle. Donatello took notice but before he could say anything Dominic spoke up. "This isn't the first time I've lost my vision. I learned a long time ago how to work with it." "Meaning?" Donnie asked. "I'm using the sound of my footsteps to echo locate." She clarified. "That is so cool." He smiled. Dominic couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Wait here." He ordered. "Leo!" Dominic listened as he explained the situation to his brother and she eventually heard two sets of footsteps approach her. "It's an honor to meet you." Leonardo greeted. "The pleasure is mine great warrior." Dominic bowed. "I understand you were injured quite badly. May I?" Leo nodded. "Dude she's blind." Donnie whispered. "My apologies yes you may." He gave his permission. "You don't have to be afraid of me." She assured raising her hands to one of his injuries. Her eyes changed from green to purple as a purple energy emanated from her hands. She could feel his chi was not flowing normally. Leo groaned in pain as she began to correct it. "Sorry I should have warned you." Dominic apologized. Much to her surprise her vision began to return as she finished fixing his chi flow. Only then did she really gain an understanding of how badly injured he was. Most of the damage was to one of his arms and chest but he was covered in bruises and cuts. Dominic managed to heal those but what really gave her trouble was the broken ribs and arm. She didn't have the skill to heal them but she did manage to set them so they could heal on their own. By the time she was done sweat was running down her face as if she had just run a marathon. "I managed to heal most of the minor stuff but your bones are still fractured. I can't heal them I'm sorry." Dominic apologized. "Thanks for trying." Leo sighed returning to the back of the barn.

Dominic felt terrible that she couldn't do more as she walked out of the barn only to find Raph waiting for her. "Well?" he asked. "His bones still need time and I don't have the skill to fully heal him. I'm sorry." She apologized again. "It alright kid you did what you could." Raph stated. "Raphael." Dominic started. "Just Raph kid." He corrected. "Raph," she started again. "There are some injuries no dragon can heal. He need the support of his family." "I know kid. It just burns me up that they did this to my brother." Raph growled punching the side of the barn. "If you going after Shredder you shouldn't do it alone." Dominic said tossing him a large purple scale. "What's this?" he asked as hey eyed the sparkling scale. "It's one of my scales. Just focus on it and I will sense it." She informed him before whistling for Demon. "Whoa now kid is it really a good idea to be riding blind?" Raph asked. "I've been able to see for the past ten minutes and I need to disappear." She stated mounting the horse. "So you can see…" "That you and your brothers are giant turtles? Yes." She confirmed. "And that doesn't freak you out?" he asked even though she was a dragon. "You guys are ninja turtles. That's the coolest thing ever!" she smiled before turning the stallion and riding away.


	4. Chapter 4

Mathilda circled around her. "Your skills in most of the elements is exceptional but your control of the shadows is much to be desired." Mathilda stated. "Sorry I've never really been around any shadow dragons." Dominic apologized. "It's alright that's why you're here, to learn. Let's give it a try." Mathilda ordered. Dominic began performing some of the movements she had seen Mathilda do but the shadows did not respond to her. "No, no dear your breathing is out of synch and your trying to control the shadows like the other elements." Mathilda stated. "What do you mean?" Dominic asked. "Shadows are unique and have fewer rules and constraints." Mathilda said as she twirled the shadows around her fingers. She took Dominic's hand and poured the shadows into her palm. The shadows felt pleasantly cool against her skin almost like silk. Dominic began pouring it back and forth between her hands. "That's good." Mathilda complemented. "Now try get the shadows to follow your hand." Like with most of the elements she touched the shadows to make it easier but again the shadows didn't respond. Dominic began to grow frustrated. The shadow in her hand felt less like silk and more like course sandpaper. "Try to wield it like you would your life energy." Mathilda instructed. That Dominic understood. Over the years, she had become quite good at energy manipulation. She called it chakra but it went by many names, chi and mana just to name a few, but it was all the same thing, life energy. Most dragon used this energy to control their respective elements but Dominic was able to manipulate energy itself. She was unique in this skill and had never met another dragon that could do this. She took control of the shadow's energy itself and it responded with some difficulty so she tried something different. She infused her energy with the shadows and this this time they responded more easily. "Good." Mathilda nodded. "Soon you'll be able to solidify the shadows and even use them to transport from place to place." "Wait you can teleport through shadows?" Dominic asked. "It's called shadow jumping." Mathilda informed her stepping into the shadows in front of her and then appeared moments later from the shadows behind Dominic. "Whoa!" the young dragon smiled. "Indeed. but it is quite a bit different from teleporting. It's not instantaneous and it requires a knowledge's of how to navigate the shadows themselves." Mathilda stated. "Sounds complicated." Dominic commented. "It's easy once you get the hang of it." Mathilda stated. "Just keep practicing."

Dominic continued to work with the shadows on her own slowly getting the hang of it. "You're really good." A voice behind her commented. Dominic turned to see a boy about the same age as her. "But I'd expect nothing else from you." He finished. "I'm Jay by the way." "Hi, I'm Dominic," she introduced. "But you already knew that." Jay smiled. "Are you a shadow dragon?" she asked. "No I'm a wind dragon." He informed her. "Cool are you any good at it?" Dominic asked. "I'm the best wind dragon around." He boasted. "What about you? I mean you're an elemental dragon and all. How are your wind skills?" "There Ok but they could be better." Dominic admitted. "Let's see what you've got." Jay challenged sending a powerful gust of wind at her. Dominic's wings appeared in a flash of fire and she soared out of the way with ease. Jay flew after her sending another gust of wind at her but this time she caught it and through it back. It the darkness there was no chance of them being seen. Dominic formed a large ball of wind between her hands before flattening it into a disk and launching it at him. It snagged his oversized wing and knocked him out of the sky. She rushed forward catching him before he fell too far.

"Greatest wind dragon huh?" Dominic laughed setting back down on the rooftop. "Yeah well…" Jay smiled awkwardly. "Having fun?" Mathilda asked with a disapproving look on her face. Jay stiffened. "You shouldn't be bothering her Jay." Mathilda scolded. "Sorry." Jay apologized. "How is the training going?" Mathilda asked turning to Dominic. "See for yourself." Dominic said displaying her meager skills. The shadows appeared to dance around her feet on the ground but she could not get them to rise up. "Impressive progress after one session but you are still some ways away from being able to perform a shadow jump." Mathilda stated. Dominic sighed in disappointment.


End file.
